Swat Boondocks
by GreyDog
Summary: What if Stinkmeaner came back for revenge on the Freemans Family and sent Riley and Huey to the Swat Kats world?
1. Chapter 1

**Swat Boondocks  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Swat Kats or __The Boondocks__._

It was night in Woodcrest. It had been a peaceful night when- BAM! A loud noise emanated from the Freeman family home. Neighbors ignored it as this was a regular occurrence.

Hidden from the neighbor's view, Riley and Huey were covered in bruises, cuts, with Riley sporting a bloody nose as well. They had gotten in a fight which Granddad had to break up, as usual.

"So that the hell were you two fighting about now?" He asked, grumpily.

Riley the youngest, spoke first, "I wasn't doing anything when Huey here jumped me for no good reason and–,"

"You ruined my speech and sabotaged my project," Huey shouted, cutting him off.

"Nigga! I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

The explanations broke down as the pair once more have at it again, cussing and calling each other names then the pushing began. Granddad couldn't take this anymore. He been forced to live with their constant bickering, fighting, destroying the house, making enemies, and no one liking them. He was just sick of it all!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled, causing the two miscreants to halt and stare at him. "You know what I wish?...I wish I was dead and you know why?"

They eyed him warily and shook their heads.

"Because you two have made my life a living hell. I don't get no peace at all! I spend all my time breaking up your fights, bailing your sorry asses from jail with money I ain't got to spend!"

The two Freeman boys began backing away in surprise. They'd never seen their Granddad this pissed before.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Below in Hell, Stinkmeaner heard everything and was asking the devil for one more trip to earth so he could get his revenge again on the Freeman family.

The Devil happened to be in a good mood for once and thought it would be fun to see the Freeman's life ruined forever, so gave his permission.

Grinning with evil pleasure, Sinkmeaner wasted no time leaving for Earth. Yeah, he was going to have a lot of fun and that miserable family wasn't going to beat him this time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After the serious tongue lashing they'd gotten from Granddad, Riley and Huey were upstairs in their room staring at each other with deadly eyes that said bring-it-on.

Downstairs Granddad was in his chair, depressed and unhappy. He wished for once in their life, those two would change their behavior and not continually make him suffer.

He had mean every word he'd said to them, he wanted his life to end so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore with kids that always landed him in hot water. He was about to stand up and head upstairs to his room when suddenly the lights went out and a familiar voice sang out.

"Nigga! I'm back and I can see you!"

"What the hell…..ahhhhh boys!" Granddad screamed.

Huey and Riley were still staring at each other when they heard Granddad's distress call. They both hurriedly opened the door and raced downstairs entering the living room at a dead run. What greeted their eyes was Granddad being dragged by Stinkmeaner toward a hole floating in the air that glowed red.

"Granddad!" Both screamed racing towards the pair hoping to stop Stinkmeaner before he vanished in the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Stinkmeaner crowed, dropping Granddad to the floor and grabbing the boys by their necks. "You're not following me!" He promptly opened another portal and tossed the pair in side.

"Noooo! Granddad wailed, hand reaching out to his grandsons helplessly.

"Granddad!" The boys screams echoed back to him just as the portal snapped closed.

The boys landed in a weird blue room with no doors or windows. They stared at each other in shocked dismay and panic.

"Huey what's going to happen to us?" Riley asked, badly shaken.

"I...I...don't know..." Huey stuttered then suddenly his brother began to fade away. "Riley! Don't leave me!" He tried to grab his brother's arm but it was already insubstantial...like trying to hold a ghost.

"Huey! Help me!...ahhhhh," Riley screamed as he vanished completely.

"Nooo!" Huey cried in fear until he noticed he himself was vanishing. "Wha..." His legs were first then the rest of his body began to follow suit, the last thing he was able to say before fading completely was, "GRANDDAD!"

Huey opened his eyes again not realizing he closed them in the first place and looked around. "What the…..didn't I die just….. now" he thought slowly then realized his body was in motion.

Frantically staring around then down, he discovered he was rapidly falling toward the ground at a high rate of speed and with no parachute. The next thing he realized was his body was limp like a damp rag...he could move nothing. Horror filled him and he closed his eyes knowing he was about to die rather horribly.

His ears, however, heard the sound a jet soaring close to him then a net of some kind surround his body just before he passed out from the shock.

_**AN: Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Swat Boondocks_**

As Huey's eyes opened slowly, he noticed he was in a dark room. 'Wha...where am I?' He wondered, confused, but then remembered Stinkmeaner's attack and him being sent with Riley somewhere.

"Riley?" He yelled, springing upright then screaming due to severe pain in his stomach. "Aaahhhhh!"

Curling in a ball and clutching his mid section he felt as if he was on fire. His cries hadn't gone unheard as someone came close and laid a hand on his forehead.

"Easy, easy...what's wrong?" A voice asked, concerned.

Huey had his eyes closed tight when he moaned, "My stomach ahhhh…..it burns." His hands gripped the bed tightly while his teeth were clenched hard.

"T-Bone what's wrong? I heard a scream..…." another voice asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know Razor but we need to do something!" The one called T-Bone said urgently.

Huey heard someone hurrying across the room and rummaging in something before rushing back to his side. He felt a capsule being pushed against his mouth and someone saying, "open your mouth and take this, it should help."

Huey opened his mouth and a pill drop down, he swallowed it. He shuddered and moaned for some time before the pill finally made the pain ease off at last. Exhausted, he opened his eyes slowly to see two cat-like individuals wearing masks and strange blue and red outfits staring at him with concerned gazes.

The yellow cat gently placed a paw on Huey's stomach, pressing it a little and asking, "feel better now?" The voice was the one who had spoken first to him.

Huey just stared at them with wide, shocked eyes before slamming an elbow into the cat's face suddenly.

"Owww...crud...my nose!" T-Bone yelled backing away and rubbing his abused nose. But Huey wasn't done yet as he fetched the tom a kick to the stomach sending T-Bone gasping to the floor, the breath knocked out of him.

The cinnamon cat was surprised and angry, avoiding the next foot that came his way from their suddenly nasty patient. "Hey, that's no way to treat those who are trying to help you," he hissed angrily, going to his friend's side and helping him up.

Meanwhile, Huey launched himself from the bed and dashed out of the room for the doorway he saw to the right. The next room was huge and filled with all manner of technology include a big black jet. He heard the two coming behind him so searched for a place to hide.

The only place he could see that was big enough was the jet so he ran to it, leaped onto the wing (not once realizing he shouldn't have been able to do that) and hiding in the pilot's seat, ducking down so he wouldn't be seen. Peering out cautiously, he watched the pair of cat people enter the room looking for him.

"Ouch….damn that hurt, he nearly broke my nose. What the heck is wrong with that kitten?" T-Bone wondered as he rubbed his injured nose.

"I don't know T-Bone. For some reason he thinks were dangerous and attacked us to get away. He's in here somewhere..."

Huey saw the smaller cat look his way and quickly ducked down but his elbow accidentally hit a button on the pilot's console next to him. The jet instantly fired a missile that sent out a net to cover the pair caught by surprise.

"Aw crud…..now were trapped by our own net." T-Bone was angry and mortified as he tried to cut the net to free them.

"Don't bother, buddy. I made the net fibers from some pretty strong stuff and the only thing that would have done the job is our glovatrixes which are on the bench way over there," Razor said in disgust.

Huey heard what Razor said and peered back out the canopy again. There were the two cats looking miserable and angry under a heavy net. Relieved, he climbed out of the jet, found a pipe on a nearby bench and walked up to them threateningly.

"Where am I and what species are you…..and are you holding my brother captive?" Huey demanded, waving the pipe at them.

Both cats blinked at him in confusion. It was Razor that answered. "Species? Why would you ask that? As for where you are, you're in our hidden hangar beneath the city's salvage yard in a place called Megakat City. And the last question; we've never seen your brother."

"Megakat City? Where the hell is that and you didn't answer my first question...what species are you?" Huey was becoming agitated by the answers he was getting. None of them were making any sense.

"We're Kat's just like you are," Razor answered, even more confused and concerned by the state of mind of this kitten.

"No...you're lying... I'm human and if…..what the hell..." Huey exclaimed as he actually looked at the hand...paw?...that was holding the pipe...it was covered in fur. What the hell had happened to him?

"Look, we'd be glad to help you. We took you in when you fell from the sky and tried to aid you so you can see we're not out to hurt you. Can you free us so we can just sit down and talk this out?" Razor said soothingly.

Huey couldn't respond. He was far too shocked at his changed appearance.

**AN: Will Huey tell them his story and will they believe him? Find out next time Grey dog out. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Swat Boondocks

Huey just continued to ignore the cinnamon cat, far too shocked by his changed appearance to listen. This was like some kind of really bad dream or drug induced hallucination...it just had to be...no way could a person turn into some kind of walking, talking cat.

He pulled his arm close, blinked at the fur covering it and pinched himself good and hard. "Owww...shit!" That hurt and it proved what he was seeing was real. 'What the hell happened to me?' He wondered, frantic and upset, as he looked down then behind himself to check out his new looks and seeing a tail all spazed out, behind him.

"No...no...no...no..." he began to moan, closing his eyes, trying to blot out what they were seeing. Meanwhile an urgent voice kept calling to him, the voice getting more and more upset and louder by the minute.

"Kit….Kit…KIT!"

The loud voice finally penetrated Huey's fog of fear and shock. His eyes shot open and he stared down at the pair he'd wrapped up.

"What?" He asked, reflexively of the tabby who had been doing the yelling.

"Hey guy, we can tell whatever has happened to you has you really freaked. If you'll just let us loose, we might be able to help you," T-Bone coaxed, totally humiliated that his kitten was able to hold him and his partner hostage...crud, he would never live this down.

Shaking off his shock and dismay, Huey eyed his prisoners suspiciously. Crossing his arms over his chest, he demanded flatly, "How can I be sure you won't attack me?" The pair of toms sighed in annoyance. "Just so you know, I can and will knock you two out and put you back in that net so the answer better be good." He felt confident he could carry out his threat since he did possess martial arts skills as well as a good measure of street fighting ones that kept him safe in Woodcrest.

Razor cocked a skeptical eye at the kitten, really not believing his claim but willing to argue about it...getting free was the objective right now.

"Um…look we saved you from plummeting to your death when you appeared out of no where. We cleaned up wounds you arrived here with as well. It looks like you've had a really rough time before getting here. We're not your enemy...we only want to help you get home if we're able to...I have no way to prove our sincerity so you're just going to have to trust us. What do you say?"

Huey sighed, they had a point, but should he trust them? Like that little guy said, they did take care of him, he wasn't blind...he could see the bandages on him. Then there was the fact they knew this place, he didn't. They seemed intelligent and compassionate so there was every chance they might believe him when he told them what had happened..

So, okay, he'd trust them because he had no other choice. Now how was he to get them out of that net? Huey looked around then saw an odd looking glove laying on a work bench to the right of him. He walked over to it and picked it up.

'Wow! This is really high tech and appears to have lots of gadgets incorporated within it. Hmm, better be careful with this...don't want to shoot my own leg off. This should do the trick.' He thought. Walking back to the pair with one of the gloves, he stopped by their side.

"Alright, I'll trust you. I don't know this place and I'll need help so you're elected. Now will this high tech glove help?" He began to offer the glove.

Relieved the kitten was willing to trust them, Razor warned, "yes, that will help. Put it on but be extremely careful as it might..." He never got to finish as the kitten followed his order but accidentally activated a pair of mini-slicer missiles that just missed the seated pair, slicing through the net like butter.

Huey blinked in awe at the awesome tech he held. "Wow...impressive glove you have here." 'And far better than my electrical glove back home.'

Razor and T-Bone could only gape at the kitten, wondering how he managed to use the glove that easily. However, they set that aside for getting out of the net quickly and getting their dangerous tech out of the kittens paws.

T-Bone extended his paw in a demand for the glove. Huey carefully removed it from his paw and handed it over. "Answer me something. Why did you feel the need to punch me in the face?" He asked carefully, pulling the glove back on his paw.

Huey gave him a disgusted look. "Well, hell, how would you react if you found yourself in a world totally unlike your own? On my world, humans reign, cats are just animals not walking, talking people. I was already groggy, injured, went through some crazy things, then I end up here and falling through the air before passing out then when I wake up...there you guys are ... something that couldn't possibly exist on my world...wouldn't you freak out?"

Razor eyed the kitten with concern and interest. "So, you're saying you're not a Kat but something called a human and that you come from a different world?"

T-Bone snorted in disbelief but wisely said nothing to upset the stranger further.

Huey sighed and shook his head. "How about we get comfortable while I tell you a tale that will make your fur stand up?" He suggested. 'Hope they're open minded and, if they believe me, they don't freak learning there are other intelligent creatures besides themselves in the universe.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At Enforcer Headquarters, Commander Feral sat at his huge pedestal desk going over reports on what happened earlier. Disgusted by what they said, he tossed them down and was about to summon his assistant when a young officer burst into his office and ran across the floor toward him, halting before the desk..

"Commander, sir!" He said breathlessly, saluting the grumpy tom.

"You better have a good reason for barging into my office that way, rookie."

"Uhm sorry, sir. You need to come to the flight line. This kitten fell through the air and landed on the runway but that isn't the strangest thing that happened...instead of hitting the tarmac hard, he sort of floated down like he was nothing but a feather."

Feral blinked at the young officer, wondering if he'd lost his mind, but the earnest face staring at him was serious. 'Kat's Alive! And I thought we'd seen every weird thing by now.' Frowning, he stood up and walked down his steps, heading for his coat. Pulling it on, he stalked out of his office followed by the nervous rookie.

When Feral arrived at the hangar floor, he strode quickly out onto the runway apron. A small clot of enforcers were gathered some twenty yards ahead of him, surrounding something that was on the ground. He ran toward them to investigate, the rookie hoofing it on his heels. Arriving on the scene, he pushed through the knot of enforcers and knelt down. On the ground was a young Kat laying on his back, eyes closed and moaning.

"You sent for the medics," he demanded gruffly.

"Yes sir...and here they come," one of the officers told him briskly, pointing at a small group of medics running toward them.

Feral carefully lifted the brown colored kitten's head and shoulders from the ground. The kitten's eyes blinked open but there was no sign he was seeing the Commander. "Easy...help is coming...can you tell me your name?"

The kit groaned and said something that made no sense at all, "Nigga, who are you" before lapsing into unconscious in the tom's powerful arm.

AN: Sorry for not updating…I been busy and stuff. Please Review. 


End file.
